Unwanted Devotion
by ChiTaiyo
Summary: Tenten cant talk to anyone. She cant look no one in the eye. Or he will come... He haunts her,seeing everthing.What happenend to the old Sasuke?He beats her. He is totally obsessed and posessive. He rapes her. But he is everything to her....or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Chi: Hello! Kira and all my other disturbingly retarded friend like me have seemed to always like rape and abuse you people might too!

Kyori: People might not always like what you like Chidori.

Chidori: You no what Kyori Maniko the Third?! You are really getting on my nerves since the Monday of the 22nd!

Kyori: Well then that's your problem!

Chidori: ILL SHOW YOU WHAT ILL DO TO SOLVE THIS DAMN PROBLEM IF YOU DONT GET THE HELL, AWAY FROM ME!

Kira: Yeah Kyori! You've been really irking me too!

Kyori: Oh look the little bitches want to double-team me!

Mitsuki: Ladies, stop.

Kira: You wanna scrap?

Kyori: Lets go!

Mitsuki: LADIES STOP!!

Chidori, Kira, and Kyori stop.

Chidori: Fine. Here's the fanfic. Enjoy.eyeballing Kyori we'll,meaning me and Kira versus you, will finish this later!

One cool autumn morning, Tenten walked to school, her head hung low, afraid to show her scarred face. The wind blew her hair across her features, stinging the wounds left there. Salty tears ran down her cheeks collecting on her shirt collar. When the tear puddle overflowed, they would dump themselves and it would fill again. She was always crying, but it wasn't always that way.

Tenten used to have a very happy life. She was a smiler; always smiling and she had many friends. She had liked Neji Hyuuga, the boy with a set destiny, pale eyes, and a beautiful smile, which she only got to see every blue-moon. Until he came. Sasuke Uchiha. He tore her apart, tortured her mentally, physically, and emotionally. His smile, his words, his presence, and for the most part, his hands plagued her.

On to school, she walked. He was always there watching her. She wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone unless necessary for a threat that they might go against the "laws" he had made. His presence lurked over her upon arriving on the school grounds. "Good morning TenTen." Neji said catching up to her. "How are you?" She nodded and secretly under her emotionless face she longed to look up, to smile at him, to hug him, to embrace him. But she couldn't for it would be a betrayal to her other half.

"The day went by to fast." Tenten thought to herself once the school day was over. "It always does, doesn't it?" A voice said from behind her. It was him. She turned around "Sasuke…how was your day?" She asked. "It was fine but there was one thing I been wanting to do all day." Tenten let out a smile. "What's that?" She asked. "Probably to torture me for some dumb reason." She thought to herself. "To do this." He bent down and kissed her deeply.

He started to move to her neck but her heard some say "Tenten's a slut! I bet she makes monkey noises in bed, doesn't she Sasuke?" the girl asks. "I heard the only reason he stays with her is because she was so desperate one day that she offered to suck his dick everyday for a year if he went out with her." Another said. Tenten turned around to find Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka with a mob of Sasuke fan girls around them. Tenten stepped toward the girls which meant, "back off or else bitches." She dropped hr book bag and said "Oh really, you're so ugly, you got rejected by Lee after telling him I'll suck your if you suck mine." "At least I'm not the one with the huge scar across my face. Sorry but no one feels sorry for a slut like you." Sakura said back. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Aren't you gonna say anything back to her." He asks, "I swear, sometimes I think I should have went with her but I had to go with the good-looking dumb one right?"

Chidori put her head down. She wasn't gonna say anything back to him, she would have to suffer the consequence later on if she did. "She bent down to pick up her book bag, to just walk away, but something stopped her. She heard Neji screaming at Sakura, Ino and sasuke. "Sasuke, you stupid bastard you need to take up for her, not side with the bitch going against her!" He screams. He walks over to her and grabs her hand. "Come on Tenten, you can come home with me till this bastard gets his shit straight. I don't know why you go out with him in the first place." He begins to practically drag her away until Sasuke grabs arm and grips it tightly. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN OR I WILL CHOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Sasuke screams pulling Tenten away. "Get your fucking shit 'cause we are going home. NOW!" She picks up her fallen stuff and begins to walk home. "Hey Tenten, since you are being passed around today , don't you think you should let me have a taste?" Kankuro shouts from the crowd. Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. He charged toward Kankuro and punched him so hard he fell back on the floor. Sasuke kept punching him in the stomach, repeatedly. Kankuro soon began to spit up blood and Tenten ran towards them. She began trying to pull Sasuke off of him screaming "STOP IT SASUKE! JUST STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" Finally she got him off of Kankuro. He stood up and fixed his clothes.

Tenten was now crying. Sasuke was being a total jackass, and usually he didn't really put his hands on anyone. He began walking in the direction of his house, not saying a word to anyone. Everyone was just staring at her, some whispering. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears, and caught up with Sasuke and the trip back to his house was in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chidori: Hi everyone

Chidori: Hi everyone! This is my second chapter! Me, Kira, and Kyori just got home from-

Kyori:Blah,blah,blah!Just get on with it!

Kira: Kyori! Why did you stealing my ChubbzyWubbzy!(Kira's Teddy bear)

Kyori: I don't want your damn bear!

Chidori: Come on now Kyori! If you wanted to play with ChubbzyWubbzy, all you had to do was ask !

Gaara walks in with one of Chubbzy's ears hanging out his mouth

Chidori: Uh-oh! Gaara, you better-

Kira: You ate chubbzywubbzy!! Prepare to die you, you, you teddy eater!

Chidori: Sorry ppl! Lets get on with story before Kira destroys Gaara!

Chapter Two

They finally arrive at Sasuke's house. Tenten walks in and starts upstairs in his little apartment. "Im going to take a shower." Tenten says, not bothering to even look at Sasuke. "Uh...No you don't. You're staying right here." He says back at her. He sits on the nearby loveseat and reclines his feet. "Excuse me? I think I can decide when I want to take a shower. You don't have to tell me yes or no." She turns and begins walking up the stairs when she hears him get up from the couch. "Do you really want to disobey me Tenten? I am the master around here and you WILL respect me. Do you here me, bitch?" He says, with more authority in his voice. The question lingered for a minute. "Yeah,okay. Think what you want Sasuke, I'm going to take a shower." Before she could even begin to continue walking up the stairs, he was behind her, his grip tightly around her wrist." She stiffened; she was playing in dangerous territory. "Please, Sasuke. Let me go." He smiled and his face turned dark, and his face went pale while the blood being now cut off from her wrist flowed to her face. "You want me to let you off now? You already made me angry, so you should know what's coming for you. After all the times we've been though this, you still never learn." Tenten's free hand started to shake. The other one was now completely numb and turning a violent shade of bluish purple. "Sasuke, I can't feel my hand let me go!" She said getting louder. "You want me to let you go, huh?" he chuckled. Sure, whatever you want, babe." He toke her arm violently and practically threw her up against he wall. "You wanted me to let you go, I let you go! Now, what else do you want me to do for you, huh?" He screamed at her. "Fine! I wont take a shower! I'll stay with you. Okay?" he agreed. Anything to get him to calm down.

Sasuke turned to now face Tenten and smiled. Come here, Tenten." Sasuke said calmly as if nothing ever happened. Tenten eyed him for a moment, suspicious, then got up and walked toward Sasuke. She didn't want any trouble. "Come closer Tenten. Don't be afraid." He said again, letting out a fake laugh and smiling from ear to ear. She leaned forward, their faces now about a foot away. Sasuke leaned in to Tenten and went to kiss her. Then he stopped. "Tenten, do you know what I should do?" He asked her his sweet breath blowing against her face. Her bottom lip trembled slightly with the urge to kiss the jackass back, and Sasuke smiled. He had her right where he wanted her. "No, what?" She said, her voice slightly quivering. "This…" He leaned in and he closed his eyes and whispered, "This may hurt a little." He advised her. She, too, leaned in to kiss him closing her eyes as well; and as soon as there lips brushed each other's slightly he slapped her so hard his hand had a bruise on it. Tenten fell on the floor from the impact. She couldn't even cry, so she choked back on her tears and just laid there.

"Tenten, get off the floor. If you're tired you should go get your ass in the shower and go to bed." He said chuckling. " Let me help you up. You look exhausted!" He bent down and helped her up from the floor. He walked her upstairs to the shower and cut the water on. "There you go, now go on and get in the shower. I'll be back to check on you. If you need anything, just call for me." Tenten could not believe what she was hearing. Sasuke left and closed the door of the bathroom leaving Tenten alone, for once, to think. _Why does he do this to me? I never wronged him in any way. _She thought to herself. She began to cry. She thought about all the stories Sasuke told her about his dad and Itachi. _Maybe, he never really had someone in his life to actually care for and he's learning. Maybe, just maybe, he really does love me. _She undressed herself and got into the shower. The door opened about 10 minutes later and Sasuke called, "Tenten, are you all right in there? Do you need anything?" He asked her. She cut the water off in the shower and says, "Yes, can you get me a towel, please?" She asked, still suspicious about what Sasuke was going to do. Sasuke came in and handed her the towel and what surprised her most, he did not look at her naked body. Sasuke left and went back downstairs as Tenten left the bathroom and went into their bedroom. Sasuke then walked in without even bothering to ask if she had gotten dress. "Excuse me Sasuke! I'm trying to get dressed here!" She screams at him. He turns his head and faces the wall. "Sorry, Tenten. I forgot. He stood there while she got clothed. When he did turn around, Tenten had on these short shorts and a net tank top.

"Tenten, what the hell do you got on?" He asked her. I always wear this to bed. I have to wear it under my uniform since the shirts are so revealing. The only reason you never notice is I'm already in the bed when you come upstairs. "She picked up her soiled clothes and walked over to the hamper sitting in the corner of the room. "I believe I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight Sasuke." Tenten said grabbing a blanket out of the closet. Sasuke's eyes got wide. "What? Are you expecting me to let you sleep on the couch where you are free to leave the house without me knowing and sneak off with that jerk Neji? Yeah, okay. I'm not that stupid Tenten." Tenten sighed. "I wasn't going to sneak out, I just needed some time away from your ass. Your so paranoid." She said knowing she was taking a huge risk talking back. "Tenten please don't make me irritated again. I don't want to have to hurt you and sometimes my hands just respond to your words." She shakes her head as if she was clearing away thoughts and said, "Then I will sleep on the floor right here." She dropped the blankets on the floor and walked over to the bed and toke a pillow. "Goodni-" She got cut off by lips brushing against hers. "Please don't make me sleep alone. I feel so…lost without you by my side." He whispered into her ear. Her knees felt weak but she tried to forget about the feeling. She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, your just gonna have to be…lost." She started to get down on her little pallet until she felt a hand tightly gripping her shoulder. "Tenten. Sleep on the bed." Sasuke said with authority. "No." Tenten said back with assurance. "God damn you Tenten if you don't get on this bed right now!" Sasuke said getting louder. "You will what, Sasuke? Huh? Slap me? Punch me? Push me against the wall? All those things will not stop me from sleeping anywhere than next to your ass tonight!" She said. Sasuke threw her on the bed violently and walked towards the bed glaring at her, straight in the eye. "Fine, if you wanna sleep away from me, sleep away from me. Go ahead. However, one thing is clear. You WILL sleep on this bed with me tomorrow and I dare you to pull another stunt like this one and I guarantee you, you will die in your sleep and then I will kill myself and forever haunt you in the depths of hell. I'm going to go sleep on the couch now. Goodnight." He picked up the blankets and the pillow off the floor and walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh. _Maybe he does care, I mean after all, he care s about where I sleep and about me running away. And he did say…",_ _you will die in your sleep and then I will kill myself and haunt you in the depths of hell." So maybe that means when I do die…he will go with me. _Tenten started to sulk a little._ Oh great, Tenten. Your feeling sorry for him now and you made yourself feel bad. _She though to herself as she got into Sasuke's warm bed and buried herself under the covers. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all. _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chidori: Hey everyone. This is the third chapter of my story! Aren't you guys happy I finally updated?

Kira: Yeah you people better enjoy it because you might have to wait another month before she decides to update again.

Chidori: Shut up Kira! Do you want me to slap you?

Miki: Don't be mean to Kira!

Chidori: Oh shut up Miki.

Miki: Hey! You're such a meanie!

Kyori: Such losers…

Chidori: I know right…

Kyori: I was talking about you to.

Chi: …O.o. Talk about being mean….

Kira: We don't have time for this….lets start the story!

Moreover, the story begins.

Sasuke climbed into the bed with Tenten after about an hour after her being asleep. Her eyes fluttered open at the slight rustling of the sheets. " Sa-sasuke?" She called through the darkness. "I know your there." He chuckled. " Your such a light sleeper Tenten." He whispered into her ear, playing with a lock of her hair. "Sasuke, why are you in here, I thought you said you were going to sleep on the couch" She said trying to resist the urge to kiss him. "You know I can't stay away from your warmth for a long time right?" He asks her. Tenten sighs. "You can sleep here Sasuke. I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Its not worth it." She turns over with her back towards him. "Thanks for the permission, Master Tenten." He moves her hair and kisses her neck. "Hey this is no fun if your not going to cooperate." He tells her. She breathes heavily and frowns. "Sasuke let me get back to sleep." Sasuke rolled her over on her back and inched his way on top of her. "If you don't wanna play, I'll will have to make you." He said pulling her shirt up. "Sasuke! Stop you dumb ass!" He chuckled, not saying a word. Tenten held her shirt down so Sasuke ended up ripping off." That was my favorite shirt! What the hell are you doing? I don't want to have sex with you!" She screamed. " Oh come on Tenten. Its been like, two days or so. I'm sure your lusting for me too, right?" He carefully ran his hand along her spine and she shivered. "Sa-suke, I don't want to do this now, okay…"She trailed off as Sasuke started to unsnap her bra. "I knew you couldn't resist me. Just give up, Tenten." He finished unsnapping the bra and went to take it off when she slapped him. "Get the hell off of me!" She said pushing him off her and onto the floor. Sasuke chuckled, and then the laughing got louder and more aggressive. "Tenten, you just had to go there right. You had to ruin everything like a little bitch, right? If you want to treat me like shit, I'll treat you like shit too." He got up and through her onto the floor. He kicked her in the stomach making her jolt over in pain. "Sasuke stop!" She screamed but it only made the pain worse. He picked her up and took her into his closet. On the back wall was a door Tenten never knew was there. He opened and there was stairs that led down to a cement room with chains hanging from the walls and different types of torture devices such as different sizes of knives, axes, leather bands, whips, tasers, and anything else you can think of. "What the hell is this?" Tenten yelled. "You'll find out soon my love. Very soon." Sasuke told her. He through her against the nearest wall and the impact was so hard she got knocked out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chidori: Hi everyone! How was chapter 3?

Kira: Yea now that she finally updated….

Chi: Come on do we have to get into this every single time?

Kira: Its just I think everyone should know just how lazy you are.

Chi: Oh yeah? Do you want me to let everyone know just how many guys you've been with, or how loud you snore when you sleep, or-

Kira: Stop lying!

***Glares at each other***

Kira: I'll deal with this later. Now I want you to get on with this story.

Chidori: Fine then. Here goes chapter 4.

In addition, the story begins.

Sasuke went over to Tenten's limp body and picked it up and chained it to the wall. Her eyes fluttered opened. Her head hung over her body because it still felt heavy from her impact with the wall. "Sa-sa-suke ? Where am I?" Tenten manages to get out. "Shut up you stupid little bitch." Sasuke said to her as he smacked her with one of the thick leather belts she had seen earlier. Tenten screamed. "What was that for? I didn't do anything to you fucking jerk!" She screamed as a big whelp developed on her thigh. A tear ran down her cheek. "What are you crying tears of agony now?" He went over to her. His eyes changed and his face softened. He kissed her deeply. "Are you okay, Tenten? What the hell are doing chained up here? Did someone hurt you? Who the hell did it?" He asked her, with a serious look on his face. He unchained her and Tenten fell to the floor. Sasuke held his hand out. "Come on, lets go get ready for school, and when your ready to tell me who did this, I'm all ears." Tenten got up herself and walked toward the door. I don't need your help, I can walk on my own." She opened the door and walked up the stairs practically falling 5 times.

Tenten made her way up to Sasuke's bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It was morning now and she got only like 2 hours of sleep. Sasuke was right behind her. He closed and locked the hidden door inside of his closet and stepped out carrying his and hers school uniform. "Come on Tenten. You cant go back to sleep. I know your tired but we have a test to day in Kakashi-sensei's class and we cannot miss it. Its mandatory." Tenten rolled over and Sasuke caught sight of the huge whelp on her leg. He walked over to where she was laying and sat down besides her, running his hand over the whelp. She winced at the pain but his cold hand felt good against it. "How did this happen?" He asked her. She sighed and pushed his hand off her thigh. "Never mind it." She got up and took the uniform now laying on the school headboard. Sasuke sighed and got up taking off his shirt and flinging it across the room to lay on the floor next to all the dirty clothes lying there. Tenten had to look at his perfectly built body. He had a pretty decent pack and although she seen it many times, she could never resist looking at it ever time it was shown. She shook of the thought and got dressed being careful to avoid hitting the whelp on her thigh with the smooth silk of her skirt. Sasuke finished zipping up his pants and went downstairs to fix some toast before they left the house. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you Tenten. Don't take to long now." With a smile left the room leaving Tenten alone. She soon after followed him downstairs and as they was walking out the door he handed her an onigiri and closed the door behind him.

"We ran out of toast so I hope an onigiri will be alright." Tenten nodded. 'What the hell is up with him…he changes so much so fast…?' Tenten thought to herself as they arrived at the school. "Hey Sasuke!" some girl called. "Hey everyone! Sasuke's here!" said another. Tenten put her head down. She hated when everyone gathered around him like he was some sort of god. "I'm going to class. See you later Sasuke." She headed off leaving him there. "Hey Tenten wait!" he called after her, but she already disappeared through the crowd. "It's a shame we get more attention from Sasuke than she does." Sakura told Ino. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "You don't know anything!" Sasuke took off into the crowd to his first class. "Since when did Sasuke become sensitive?" Ino added as Sasuke's image faded in the crowd of school people.


End file.
